


Some Days

by LizzyMidford



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddly Levi, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's feeling incredibly cuddly one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first AOT fanfic, so please be nice  
> But obviously, feel free to comment and stuff to tell me if you like it or how I could improve!  
> Enjoy!

I woke up in the corporal's bed.

I mean, this shouldn't really be a surprise, I mean, after a couple months, this should practically be a routine, waking up with him.

Yet still, I find myself staring down, absolutely baffled, at the small figure in my arms. 

I carefully move my arm out from under his head, moving to the other end of the bed to get up (hopefully) without waking him.

The room was incredibly cold the second I left the warmth of the bed, but considering it's early December, I'm used to the cold already, so it wasn't really a problem.

I'm used to getting up before Levi, as I usually have chores before breakfast and he usually sleeps a bit later, so I just fell into my usual routine, putting on clean(er) clothes and getting ready for the day.

My routine was going as it usually did, I got my shirt and pants and boots and stuff on, but when I began to put on my belts, I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Umm... Corporal?" I asked as he brought his face closer to my neck.

"Hm.." his voice was deep with trying to fight off sleep as he pulled me closer, "Eren, what did I say about calling me that in our room?"

"Oh, sorry, Si-Levi, I'm still getting used to it..." I said awkwardly, not used to Levi  _initiating_ physical contact with me. I mean sure, he allows it, just stuff like hugs or kisses. I catch the small smile when I come up behind him while he's talking to people and put my arm around his waist, or quick kisses during meals. Simple things to remind him (and the rest of the corps) that he's mine.

"'S okay, Brat," he yawned, nuzzling into my neck, "C'mon.."

"Where, Levi?" 

"Where else? Back to bed. It's cold as shit out here," he replied casually.

"But, I have chores this morning, I have to do laundry and help with breakfast today."

He pulled himself even closer, practically snuggling into me as I half-stood, "Don't care."

"Levi, I have to go," I sighed, attempting to pry his arms off of my neck, but he wouldn't budge.

"Fiine," I sighed, "A few more minutes in bed, just until you get back to sleep."

He nodded, allowing me to crawl into the bed, him crawling on top of me so we could get situated.

"Once I'm called, I've gotta go," I yawned, pulling him closer against me. He nodded and I drifted off.

~-~-~

"Eren!"

I awoke about ten minutes later to a voice calling me. It was one of the guys who I was supposed to help with laundry. I began to stand up, but Levi's arms quickly tightened around my waist.

Footsteps echoed to Levi's door and then there was a knock.

"Yes?" Levi responded, " Come in."

The door opened to reveal the owner of the voice, looking a bit frustrated with my lack of punctuality.

"What do you want?" Levi's voice was cranky and annoyed as he looked up to glare at the 'disturbance'. 

"Um, we-we need Eren, Sir. He's scheduled to be helping us right now..." the guy looked scared, Levi's glare petrifying him. Though I've gotten used to it, I knew and understood its terror.

"No," was his simple reply. The boy was dumbfounded.

"B-but, Sir, we really need an extra hand, and Eren's supposed to be helping."

"You want Eren to help?" Levi asked, sounding more irritated than ever.

"Y-yeah..." He sounded far from sure.

"Then pry him from my cold, dead hands, it's my turn with him," he growled, latching onto me and almost instantly passing out.

I shot the other an apologetic glance before positioning myself more comfortably, eventually falling asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think? Please leave your thoughts below, as I'm always looking to grow as a writer and get better!


End file.
